


Take me apart and put me back together

by weird_kinky_kinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Oral sex with dildo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Suspension Bondage, Video Cameras, flogger, just porn, submissive!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_kinky_kinks/pseuds/weird_kinky_kinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hadn't woken up one morning and decided to try bondage. Sure his friends had urged him to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but he didn't want something that normal. Stiles felt like too much for his own skin, thoughts and images racing through his mind at times to the point of panic attacks, and sometimes he needed more to relieve the pressure than just a video game session or sex.</p><p>The story of Stiles learning more about his sexual desires with some help from a Dom named Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles shivered in anticipation. When he had signed up for this, he was blissfully unaware of how silent the forest surrounding him would be. Except for the rustling of leaves in the wind and the occasional animal sound, he was utterly and completely alone.

He was also tied to a tree. Not the quick, shitty tied-loosely-to-a tree that the damsel in distress in movies experienced or the painful, circulation-cutting-off tied-to-a-chair that James Bond had experienced.

No, right now he was tied to a tree in a very comfortable, professional Dom kind of way that held his arms securely behind his back and his torso was secured by a criss-crossed harness of rope that evenly distributed his weight. The man that had tied him there with quick efficient movements had smiled at him and asked benign little questions about college and what TV shows he liked. Stiles had answered nervously, looking around the clearing for the cameras he knew were there. Of course, they were hard to find, adding to the atmosphere of "natural" that the site had promised.

Stiles hadn't woken up one morning and decided to try bondage. Sure his friends had urged him to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but he didn't want something that normal. Stiles felt like too much for his own skin, thoughts and images racing through his mind at times to the point of panic attacks, and sometimes he needed more to relieve the pressure than just a video game session or sex.

He had...experimented with a few vanilla kinds of things, a blindfold or a dildo occasionally, nothing more because he wasn't sure what he specifically wanted. He knew he wanted to be taken care of, he wanted to lose control of himself, but not be ordered like a slave. The only problem was, most of the websites he had looked at had been full of perverts that didn't believe he was nineteen and creeps that sent him vile messages about the horrible things they would do to him, and all of them wanted to film him for sleazy porn sites or their personal collections. Many threatened never to let him leave. It actually sent him into a panic attack one night when one man said he would track him down and steal him away.

This site had offered a large sum of money to anyone willing to sign consent forms to be filmed with the understanding that their face would be blurred and any identifying marks digitally removed. Stiles had submitted his photo (a terrible webcam shot of his face) and his information on whim, not expecting to ever be selected.

A twig snapped, and Stiles turned his head toward the sound. A soft black blindfold covered his eyes, letting in no light. Large, strong hands ran down his worn white t-shirt, stroking past his abs and down to his belt, stopping just above his half-hard cock. Stiles shivered.

The hands receded but not for long. A breeze passed over his chest as a pair of scissors cut his shirt away, the pieces of fabric pulled out from under his bonds. Calloused fingers caressed his nipples gently, and warm breath ghosted over the stiffened nubs until they were at full peak. Stiles moaned softly under the tender ministrations. The hands eventually moved south and he felt the scissors biting a trail through the left leg of his jeans.

"So what made you sign the consent forms?" A deep voice asked. Stiles startled slightly as the fabric of one jean leg was pulled off and a hand grazed his bare skin. Was it suddenly hotter? He felt like it was hotter.

"I...I uh, I've just been having some...some problems," Stiles swallowed nervously as the rest of his pants were pulled away, leaving him in only a black jockstrap.

"Money problems?" The voice prodded. One large hand gently fondled his erection.

"N-no," Stiles arched his back as much as the ropes would allow. "J-just...Oh  _God..._ I mean, I could use the money, but I just, my mind won't shut up."

"I can help you with that, if you want," The smooth voice answered, large hands sweeping up his body to cup Stiles's face. Stiles leaned into the touch with a heavy sigh of relief. "But only if you let me. You can let go, because right now, right here, the only things that exist are you and me."

"What if...what if I can't?" Stiles shuddered when a hot, wet mouth latched onto his nipple and suckled. " _Ooohhhh..._ "

"Remember, if you ever want to stop, use your safe word," The voice reminded him. Stiles was really starting to like this voice. "What is it?"

Stiles choked out, "Wolfsbane."

"If you can't speak?" The voice prodded. His heart raced at the images.

"Shake my head no and..." Stiles jumped as the fabric of the jockstrap was cut, snapping apart.

"And?" The ruined cloth was pulled from between his legs. Stiles's cock bobbed free.

"And snap my fingers," Stiles gasped. He had never been naked in front of a stranger before, much less naked and blindfolded. He blushed with embarrassment. Surely he wasn't much to look at compared to this man's other clients.

"Then let's begin," A lubed hand wrapped around Stiles's cock and started stroking with just the right amount of pressure to be stimulating but not painful. Stiles's hips jerked when he ran a thumb over his nipple, pulling a small laugh from the man. "New at this?"

Stiles managed a jerky nod.

"What made you seek this out?"

"I've been...um...working though some stuff," Stiles replied. " _Jesus how are doing that?"_

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just...I had my first relationship with a guy, and it was nice but he always wanted me to take charge and make the plans and be on top when we had sex and I realized that I didn't feel right..." Stiles's voice had sped up as his release began building. "And my friends have all been really busy and we just started college and my best friend is busy with his girlfriend and I'm lonely but I don't want..." Stiles trailed off.

"Don't want what?"

"I don't want to be dominant!" Stiles gasped. "Oh god, I'm gonna-" A long moan ripping through his lips as the man suddenly let go. Stiles flushed with need and the shame at almost coming in just a few minutes like it was his first time, cock twitching and chest heaving. There was silence except the rustling of leaves, and for a moment Stiles was afraid that the man was gone and he was alone again.

Then, he felt a cock ring made of leather being fastened around his balls, and his erection was playfully bounced by a warm finger. Stiles bucked fruitlessly into thin air as his bound cock was played with, fleeting touches that kept him on the edge without pushing him over. Deft fingers slipped to his sack and fondled it, a large palm cupping his balls and rolling them between fingers that should not be able to tease out the tiny sounds that Stiles was making.

"What do you like?" The voice asked. Stiles almost didn't hear him.

"I...I like..." Stiles looked down in embarrassment. "I'm not really sure. But I tried masturbating with a dildo a few times."

"Did you enjoy it?" No judgement in his voice, and if Stiles could see, he wouldn't have seen anything but open understanding on the man's face. The hand closed around his dick again, jerking him off more quickly as Stiles thrust forward into the hand.

Stiles nodded frantically. He had enjoyed it, sucking on it first and then trying to fuck himself on it. It had helped relieve his mind, his thoughts slowing finally until they were manageable. It lasted longer than anything else. But he had only done it when he was alone because he didn't want anyone to find out about the urges he barely understood.

"Oh, GOD! Oh, god oh god oh god oh god..." Stiles moaned as his balls tightened but he couldn't come because of the ring. "God, I don't even know your name!"

"Derek."

Derek. If his mind wasn't so foggy with arousal Stiles would say he liked that name. Loved it. In fact, it was his favorite name. Best name ever. It probably went with an equally awesome face. And body. Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something press against his hole.

Derek pressed his slicked finger up to Stiles's hole but didn't push in, content to trace the round pinkness with his finger, still stroking Stiles's cock with one finger. Stiles made obscene sounds, trying to grind down onto the finger but Derek kept it just out of reach. Lips pressed a kiss to his stomach, the tip of Derek's finger finally breaching him to the first knuckle.

"Please..." Stiles gasped. He was desperate now, thrusting his bound cock in search of more friction. His other senses were on high alert with the inability to see and he was almost glad he didn't know what Derek's face looked like. Derek chuckled and withdrew his finger.

His hot breath was right next to Stiles's ear. He trailed his warm tongue up Stiles's abdomen to his collarbone before changing directions and sliding it over his nipple and up to his collarbone. It made its way to Stiles's neck, lapping against his pulse point before disappearing, leaving Stiles to catch his breath until he didn't feel like he was about to burn up. He was still trembling with need though when he heard the popping of the cap of the lube.

Derek slipped his finger into Stiles again, working it slowly, in and out, feeling the tightening of Stiles's muscles.

"Relax, I've got you," Derek said soothingly. "Breathe, in and out."

Stiles struggled for control of his breathing, and his body slowly relaxed, taking Derek's finger all the way in.

"There you go, that's better," Derek praised. Stiles felt a flash of heat pool in his stomach at the praise as his face reddened. Derek must have noticed the flush. "Do you like being told how good you are? I think you do. Are you ready for more?"

The boy nodded. Stiles moaned as Derek worked a second finger in, the slight burn of stretching offset by Derek adding more lube. Stiles spread his legs just a little wider to get a better angle, trying to find that spot inside him.

"Good boy," Derek purred. Stiles's hips bucked involuntarily, and Derek stroked his dick once. Stiles threw his head back and panted, close to release again but unable to tip over the edge. The slick slide in his hole was pleasant and filling, Derek's fingers stroking his inner walls, searching for the pleasure spot that would make Stiles come apart and truly let go. When Stiles's legs gave out and he was held up only by the rope harness, Derek knew he had found it. He adjusted his angle to better hit the spot inside the boy, bringing waves of pleasure that made Stiles begin to beg.

"Oh, God! Please, please let me-I need to-please!" Stiles whimpered, and Derek paused with his fingers still in Stiles. The teen collected himself enough to support his weight on his own two legs. "Keep going, I'm alright."

Derek let Stiles breathe deeply a moment longer before slowly adding his third finger, carefully stretching Stiles even further. He didn't want to hurt this delicate boy who had put his trust in a complete stranger to take care of his needs, needs that many people would not understand. Stiles was coming apart at the seams, letting go of everything that troubled him as the lines on his face eased, leaving it lax and smooth. His inner walls were accepting the fingers easily now, sucking them in almost in Stiles's rush of need.

Derek continued to tease Stiles with three fingers, allowing Stiles to grind down to get more while he fondled his cock, stroking and petting it until Stiles was trembling with lust and his breath came in short pants. If he could see Stiles's eyes, they would be rolling as his control slipped away. Derek sucked on Stiles's hipbone, withdrawing his fingers carefully, leaving Stiles gasping and writhing, his cock bobbing as he moved. Derek took a moment to admire the body in front of him, pale and freckled, small moles dotting the skin here and there as it stretched over lean muscle. He selected a wooden rod with a brand new black rubber dildo attached to the end. He again crouched in front of Stiles who had sagged down in his bonds and spread his legs further, giving Derek perfect access to the fluttering hole he had prepared.

"Are you ready for something more?" Stiles nodded, his eyes conveying sincerity, though it did no good. Derek stroked Stiles's face. "Be a good boy for me."

Stiles shuddered when the blunt head of the dildo pushed into him to the base in one agonizingly slow movement. He moaned softly as Derek began the slow torturous slide out of him again. The dildo had small ridges that caught on his rim, stretching him minutely as Derek teased it out of him slowly, pinpricks of electricity shooting through him. Derek increased the pace of the dildo thrusting into Stiles, changing the angle to hit his prostate, keeping the pace fast enough to stimulate but not fast enough to hurt him. Stiles's hips thrusted out of his control, cock seeking friction where there was none. Derek pushed the dildo in one more time, and leaving it seated fully inside Stiles, secured it to the tree with a thin length of rope and dug the end of the pole into the dirt to keep it in place.

Stiles stood perfectly still, impaled on the fake cock and flushed with need. His mind was clear, clear of any clutter for once. Derek's large hands stroked his inner thighs gently once before kneading the tender flesh more forcefully, making Stiles rock slightly on the pole. He whimpered, experimentally raising himself an inch and lowering himself back down. The action caused his sweet spot to be stimulated, and he groaned so pornographically that Derek chuckled. Stiles repeated the action, thighs straining and shaking as he fucked himself on the dildo. Eventually, Derek's hand found its way back to his dick and stroked. Stiles wished he could see something, anything, Derek's face in particular, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Steady pumping brought him to the point of actual  _mewling_ and Derek softly soothed him with praise, making Stiles's toes curl. He found that his mouth had begun pleading for release without his permission, his hips bucking and grinding down on the dildo.

"Do you want to come?" Derek asked, and Stiles thought he could detect a smile in the voice. He imagined it's a beautiful smile. Stiles mewled again, words abandoning him. "I can let you come now, or..."

"Or what?" Stiles choked out, shivering in anticipation. Derek's hand left his dick, and Stiles almost cried out for him to put it back.

"Or, we can continue." Derek waited for Stiles to reply, but the boy couldn't quite seem to get the words out. Derek tilted Stiles's head back, baring his neck. "I can dominate you completely, immobilize you, humiliate you, break you down. And then, I will put you back together, I promise."

Stiles blinked and squinted in the light as the blindfold was removed and two perfectly green eyes came into view. Stiles's sharp intake of breath made Derek smile, a brilliant set of teeth flashing in a way that Stiles could only describe as wolfish.

"Does that sound like something you want to experience?" Derek prodded, lightly tapping Stiles's cock so that it bounced, swollen and red. Stiles finally managed to gasp out an answer.

"Please." 


	2. Chapter 2

The tree was perfect for Derek's needs. It was tall, strong, and most importantly, it was forked. Stiles hung from the taller branches right in front of the fork where Derek had raised him using what Stiles could only assume was incredible upper body strength. He had never before been restrained in this way, parallel to the ground and swinging gently in the breeze. The suspension bondage he was in kept his arms tied behind his back, and his ankles were bound to his thighs, causing his legs to open naturally giving Derek a perfect view of his loosened hole and rock hard cock. He was hanging by several ropes several feet off the ground from the strong branches of the tree, and his weight was perfectly distributed. Derek had offered him a choice between a ballgag and a horse bit gag, and he had chosen the horse-bit. Ropes criss-crossed his pecs and highlighted his heaving nipples. Part of the contract allowed for pictures, and Stiles could hear the camera snapping photos of him, and he couldn't stop the flush that crept up his body. He knew that the photos would only be of him below the neck, but the way Derek was softly praising him made him wonder what his face looked like in this moment. 

"So beautiful, you should see the way you look all tied up and pretty for me," Derek crooned at him. Stiles, once again blindfolded, merely looked away from the direction of the man's voice. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Stiles remained silent with his eyes trained on the ground, which was answer enough in itself. Derek put down the camera and approached his sub. His large hands trailed gently down Stiles's back until they reached Stiles's ass where they paused to knead the flesh. A single finger slipped inside him, pumping slowly and making Stiles wiggle and moan when Derek's hand was back on his cock. His hand stroked him slowly, teasing his flesh with practiced finesse. Derek must have lubed his hand, because the glide was slick and wet, making the friction almost unbearable. He had been hard since Derek began adjusting his bondage after his initial scene. Heat simmered in the pit Stiles's stomach and spread outward as he pulled at his bonds trying to get closer, get more, anything to keep the feeling inside of him. His focus narrowed onto one point: he wanted to come.

"I wouldn't lie to you, would I? I think you don't believe you're beautiful because no one's ever taken the time to show you," Derek stroked faster, making Stiles swing in the air slightly with the force of it combined with his writhing. "I made you a promise though. I'm going to make you feel good, how does that sound?"

Stiles started bucking ineffectively into Derek' hand, moaning around the gag and blushing brightly when he reached the edge in an embarrassingly short time. Wet flesh on flesh sounds rang in Stiles ears, almost drowned out by his own frantic moaning. The hand slowed, and then stopped completely when Derek grabbed his balls and waited for Stiles to settle down before continuing. When Stiles stopped humping the air as frantically as before and sagged slightly in his bonds, Derek released him completely, shushing Stiles's whine at the loss of contact. Derek surveyed the boy so far. He was drooling around the gag, unable to stop it as he panted and strained. He was sorely tempted to see take the blindfold off and look into Stiles's striking eyes, but he decided that could wait. Stiles was already in an incredible headspace, and the sensations of what he was going to do next were better without the foresight of what was going to happen.

"You are without a doubt the prettiest boy I've ever had the pleasure of playing with," Derek purred as he picked up the camera to take more photos. When he was satisfied, he put away the camera and pulled a few pieces of rope from the stash he kept with him. He gently pulled Stiles by the leg until he was close enough to secure to the tree, immobilizing him. He pulled apart the boy's cheeks and gave the camera a good look at Stiles's ass, and his slippery cock hanging between his legs. He gently traced Stiles's pucker, causing the boy to shiver, and then fondled his balls. He pulled a fresh cock ring from his duffle and fastened it around Stiles's cock, pausing to gauge Stiles's reaction. He was limp in his bonds, head hanging down towards the ground, but tension and arousal thrummed through his skin. Stiles felt like he must be on drugs. There was no way he managed to feel simultaneously like he was floating freely and crackling with electricity.

"Should we continue?" Derek waited for Stiles to react. Stiles managed to nod. "Good boy."

A thrill ran down Stiles's spine. He was a good boy, he could be good. Derek grabbed his leather flogger and gently trailed the soft leather strips over Stiles's ass and lower back. "I'm going to hit you now. If you want me to stop, you remember what to do, right?"

Stiles nodded again. He was to snap his fingers rapidly and shout around the gag.

"Good boy," Derek rubbed Stiles's ass soothingly. "I'll keep it light, alright? If you feel too much pain let me know, and if you decide you want it harder, I can do that too."

Stiles had vetoed shocking, canes, and riding crops, but had expressed interest in the leather flogger in the original opening interview. But only if he could control how hard the dom used it. The first strike was more like a caress, just a warning to Stiles that it was about to start. It didn't hurt really, instead it felt more like many fingers flicking him. Stiles moaned. It felt...good. Like it was an outlet for some of the tension in his skin. The next hit was only slightly harder, adding an edge of pain without leaving lasting marks. Derek listened carefully to Stiles's pleasured moans, making sure that none of them were fearful or pained. He was struck by the way Stiles was trembling, his thighs quivering and his breathing ragged as he reached twenty strikes.

"How does that feel, beautiful?"

Stiles moaned and arched his back, causing Derek to accidentally bring the flogger down a little harder. Stiles jerked his hips, humping air again. 

"Do you like that?" Derek asked cautiously, bringing the flogger down with the same level of force. Stiles nodded frantically, and his writhing caused his body to move backward, opening his hole for the camera to see. Derek continued to strike him a few more times, each one leaving small welts and reddening the perfect ass in front of him to a light red colors as Stiles moaned and tried to move backward. "Good."

Stiles was jerking in the ropes, but he didn't get far as he was secured to the chair. He squealed (honest to God squealed and he wasn't embarrassed) when Derek started stroking his dick with feather-light touches. His dick was heavy and hard between his thighs, completely exposed and jerking with each tensing of his muscles. Derek smirked at the way Stiles seemed to be trying to speak behind the gag. It appeared that Stiles liked to talk even when he couldn't. Derek's other hand slipped two fingers into Stiles's hole and began to stretch him. He found Stiles's prostate but only gave fleeting touches to it. Stiles jerked and screamed around the gag. He added a third finger when Stiles relaxed for him and carefully made sure Stiles was prepared for the part of his scene.

"You're doing so well, my beautiful boy," Derek praised, watching Stiles's ear redden. Derek left for a moment to retrieve an short pole with a black dildo attached, this time the toy was wider, and ridged. He carefully slicked it up and swirled the tip around Stiles's exposed hole, warning him. Stiles shivered as the tip pushed in, the ridges rubbing up against his inner walls. When the dildo was about halfway in, Derek began thrusting it in and out with short movements, making it go deeper with each thrust. His hand found Stiles's dick and started pumping. His body was on fire, Stiles decided. His mind tried to catalog and examine the sensations in his body. His ass was warm and still welted from the flogger, his dick was wrapped in the warm slick tunnel of Derek's hand, and the dildo was pushing in and out of him with vigor, jerking him back and forth in his ropes as far as he could go. Stiles was crying "I'm gonna come" over and over, the words garbled by the gag in his mouth. 

"You're gonna come? You want to blow?" Derek teased, speeding up his hand. Stiles began to scream, unable to come with the ring on his cock. "Come on, almost there! Do it!"

Stiles mewled in disappointment when Derek removed his hand. He gasped for air, his hips still pumping uselessly looking for friction. The dildo in his ass moved more slowly and Stiles caught his breath. He was still hard, but the overwhelming feeling of needing to come and being unable to was fading. Derek pulled the dildo out until it was about halfway in Stiles and carefully set the end into a hole he had carved in the tree behind the forked bondage tree. It was then secured by a few ropes until it was fixed in place, still inside Stiles. Seeming to notice that he was impaled on the immobile toy, Stiles began trying to rock himself on the toy inside him. Derek snapped a few picture of the boy. He was too beautiful to pass up, and he knew the viewers would be just as struck. Stiles was quivering with the strain of trying to rock himself back and forth, moaning softly, his drool still coming out from around the gag. When he finally removed the gag and wiped Stiles's face gently with a soft cloth, Stiles gasped out a plea.

"You want to come, boy?" Derek asked, watching as Stiles swallowed a few times and readjusted to being able to close his mouth. "Answer me."

"Yes, I want to-to come. Please," Stiles managed to say. Derek stoked his face lightly, smiling when Stiles leaned into the touch. His blindfold remained on.

"Not yet."

Stiles felt Derek's hand leave his face and he whimpered. Suddenly something rubbery was tapping against his lips. He opened his mouth and it was engulfed by a rubbery taste. Derek had thrust another smaller dildo into Stiles's mouth and proceeded to fuck his mouth with it. The thrusts were forceful enough to drive Stiles back ward on the dildo and Stiles realized he was pinned. His ass was full and so was his mouth, and he couldn't move his limbs.

It was bliss.

His mind was overwhelmed and emptied by the sensations, the sounds of his choking around the dildo until he figured out how to breathe between thrusts rang in his ears until his moans overtook his hearing.

Then there was Derek's voice.

"Beautiful. I mean that, you're so beautiful for me and all our viewers," Derek reached for Stiles's cock and started stroking again. Stiles groaned around the toy in his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been so close so many time already. His muscles were exhausted, his brain floaty and unfocused, and his eyes were covered. He relaxed fully, letting Derek fuck his pliant mouth and push him backwards onto the dildo. His dick jerked uselessly in Derek's hand, trying to come but restrained by the cockring. "You should see yourself, my good boy."

Stiles was warm inside, he felt happy and fulfilled (literally and figuratively). He loved having his ass filled, and he loved being restrained, both kinks to filed away for later. Later, after he was back in his apartment and paying his rent with the money he earned, he would think about the company's offer to have him back for more videos if his first one did well. 

Derek's warm hand moved from his dick to his balls, rolling them in his fingers for a while before removing the ring. 

"Are you ready to come? Can you hold it for me, just a little longer?" Derek cooed at the boy. He removed Stiles's blindfold and pulled out the dildo and held it at his side. Twin brown eyes looked at him, teary but blissed out. Stiles gasped for awhile and swallowed hard.

"I..." Stiles seemed to have a hard time finding the words. "I can do it."

"Excellent," Derek stroked Stiles's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "You're perfect."

Stiles watched Derek bring the dildo back to his mouth. He parted his lips willingly and Derek's smile lit up his face as he pushed it back inside. He reached back under Stiles and started to stroke him again, this time not moving the dildo, just letting Stiles writhe as he was spitroasted by two toys. His cock weeped pre-come and he felt his toes curl in the effort he made to stop himself from coming.

"Just hold out a little long-" Derek was cut off by Stiles's long moan and the way he went rigid as he came. Stiles rode out his orgasm, pleasure coursing through his body and turning his brain into mush. He bucked and screamed and then went lax. Derek patted his hair and rubbed his skin, removing the dildo from his mouth and setting it aside. When Stiles came down from his high, he looked at Derek and his face crumpled.

"I-I'm s-sorry," He whispered. Derek forced a disappointed expression onto his face. He wasn't really mad at Stiles, it was the boy's first time with edging and he hadn't really expected him to be able to hold back. Besides, the way his speckled face had scrunched his eyes had rolled was beautiful, a gorgeous boy caught up in a bone-deep orgasm. 

"What should I do with you, Stiles?" Derek asked, tsking. But it was a test. If Stiles wanted out, he would untie him and end the scene. But Stiles was still twitching, and his eyes burned with emotions that seemed too big for such a slim body. "Should I punish you?"

"Y-yes, punish me," Stiles stuttered. Derek smiled softly at him and replaced the blindfold. 

"As you wish."

Derek went behind him and carefully removed the dildo from his ass, and untied his ankles from the tree. He swung freely in the wind again, shivering in the breeze. Derek stroked his flank soothingly before reaching for a special toy from his duffle. Stiles heard a buzzing sound and then he saw white as the vibrating personal massager was held to the tip of his dick. Derek let him swing with the air as he jerked in the ropes but followed his over-sensitized cock with the vibrator. Stiles let loose a string of rambling sentences apologizing for coming too soon and begging for Derek not to mad. When Stiles came dry, nearly snapping his spine with how hard he arched his back, Derek switched it off. Stiles dangled, quivering and twitching, rocking in his bondage. Derek turned off the cameras as he waited for Stiles to calm down. When he finally lowered Stiles to the ground and worked off the ropes with practiced speed, he wrapped the naked boy in a soft blanket, removed the blindfold, and carried him bridal style to the small house not far from the forked tree.

"I'm going to give you a water bottle, Can you hold it up and drink it for me?"

Stiles grinned goofily up at him and nodded.

"I'm a burrito!"

Derek smiled back and handed him the bottle. It was a squeeze top so it wouldn't spill. He carried Stiles to a small bed and arranged their position so Stiles was leaning against his chest against the headboard. He had already stocked the bedside table with a few candy bars and a bottle of gatorade which he began to feed Stiles. He turned on the TV and let the soothing sound of The Incredibles slowly bring Stiles back to reality and out of subspace. Stiles was snuggled into him as far as he could possibly get, and he sipped dutifully at his water and gatorade, and took bites of the candy bar that Derek held up to his mouth. When Stiles felt more like himself, he felt a little cold.

"I'm sorry, I failed," Stiles mumbled. Derek offered him another bite of the Snicker's bar.

"You didn't fail. Nobody's perfect," Derek reassured him. "What did you think?"

"I...I loved every minute of it," Stiles sighed happily and pulled the blanket tighter around him. "I was a little overwhelmed, but it was exactly what I was looking for."

"Glad to be of service," Derek said. "Would you consider doing something like this again?"

"Absolutely. But...I was thinking that maybe...I'd like to be actually fucked," Stiles took a sip of gatorade. "By like, real people."

Derek grinned, unseen by Stiles.

"Plural?"

"Yeah," Stiles felt his eyes getting sleepy. "Like, three maybe. Do you have any equally hot, considerate friends?"

"Actually..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to suggestions for further chapters


End file.
